Yellow Fever
by whereisthewhiteout
Summary: Alfred has been forced into being one of the damned. He wishes for death until he meets a young boy. He devotes his life to protecting the boy, but can he protect him when an epidemic hits? 1800's Vampire Au. AmeCan, one-sided UkCan


**All lovely things will have an ending,  
All lovely things will fade and die,  
And youth, that's now so bravely spending,  
Will beg a penny by and by.  
**

**-Conrad Aiken**

Alfred hated Arthur for changing him. Making him this..this _monster. _He became part of the damned.

But when he saw those bright amethyst eyes. Full of wonder and innocence, he realized that he could use this dark entity inside his body to protect this lovely child.

And he did. For a long time. He even befriended the child. Learned that his name was Matthew.

_Matthew_

What a beautiful name.

The feelings Alfred possessed over Matthew were disgusting. His thoughts on the boy were much of taboo and as the boy got older, taller, _sexier_, Alfred found himself masturbating to the boy. Imagining the Matthew's soft skin and pink plush lips. Matthew would moan loud as Alfred would thrust into him. In the end, the boy would lock his amethyst eyes with dark sapphire and kiss him tenderly. Whispering soft 'I love you's.'

In 1841 though, an epidemic started. Yellow fever. Alfred could protect in many ways, but diseases were unfortunately not one of them.

It was June 8th, around noon, when Matthew complained about his head hurting. When Alfred placed the back of his hand to the boys head, he noticed the boy was shaking with chills. Alfred quickly pulled his hand away. He didn't want to believe it. He almost couldn't.

A day progressed. _One day_, and Matthew was nauseous. His skin became hot and dry. Another day went by and Matthew's parents had both died. The fever of course. Alfred was the only one to take care of him now.

Alfred didn't like caring for Matthew.

It wasn't that caring for him was a hassle or inconvenience, he just didn't like watching his Matthew be in so much pain. At one point, the boy's vomit started turning black from blood. His mouth would bleed and the whites of his eyes were turning a yellow-reddish color. Alfred wanted to throw up himself.

Alfred couldn't lose Matthew. He was the one who was able to let light into his life again. But Alfred's blood was not old enough to convert humans. So he looked for his maker.

Matthew had begged him not to leave him alone and Alfred really didn't want to, but this was the only way to save this beautiful creature with amethyst eyes. He kissed the boy on the lips before he left. Holding his head gently with his hand. He was not perturbed by the taste of blood and vomit. He loved Matthew. He had to leave with a kiss.

Alfred swiftly left after that. Trying not to look at the young's face. It probably had the look of disgust. Alfred was not in the best of moods to be able to handle something like that.

Alfred did find Arthur. He hugged him with happiness, tears in his eyes. His Matthew would be okay! Arthur pushed Alfred off of him. A smug smile on his face.

"I'm not saving Matthew for you. You left me alone, now I'm going to let you be alone."

With that, Arthur left. Alfred fell to his hands and knees. He began sobbing.

He went back to Matthew. Shoulders slumped and eyes red. When he walked into the bedroom, the human was whimpering. Alfred walked up and pet the boy's hair. Matthew tried to say Alfred's name, but it was to painful. His throat burned, he was delusional and couldn't even move his body.

Alfred climbed into the bed with Matthew. He kissed him gently. He leaned up to the boy's ear and whispered tenderly "I love you Matthew Williams. Please don't think it gross. I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you and that I cannot meet you in heaven. But…just" Alfred was trying to put his words together, but he couldn't think straight. Tears ran repeatedly down his face.

"Please know that I love you. You brought life back into my cold, dead heart. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't go through this kind of pain. So, I'm going to take it all away."

Alfred moved his mouth down to the boy's pulse. His hands on both sides of Matthew's head. It took a moment for Alfred to reassure himself that this was a good idea. When he did, he swallowed hard and bit down. The boy yelped, but that was all he did. Within five seconds, Matthew had died.

Alfred stopped drinking from the human as soon as he felt the heart stop pumping. The blood dribbled down his mouth. Alfred didn't bother wiping it. He Wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist. He nuzzled his face into the now dead human's neck.

The door was pushed opened slowly. The hinges creaked. The sent was familiar. _Too familiar_. He looked up slowly, a glare on his face. Arthur himself, was staring at Matthew. His body shook. Eyes widened slightly. Vomit and blood all over. The room wreaked and Alfred's face held dry blood.

"Why didn't you save him for me?" Alfred questioned with a low growl

Arthur put his hand in his pocket, closed his eyes and gripped the picture he had of Matthew. "You took him from me…" a short pause and then: "So i let God take him from you."

With those final words, Arthur left Alfred to Matthew's corpse.

**I hoped you all enjoyed. I wrote this at a quarter past midnight and considering i haven't written and published a story the way i did here in like two years, I am quite proud of myself. I Wrote this before i wrote _What gives you_ _life_, why i published that story first? No clue. Especially since that story isn't that good anyway. Seriously though, thank you for taking the time to read this. Love you all. Review & favorite. P.s. My tumblr: whereisthewhiteout {provoking the bee}  
**

**oh! by the way, in the picture Arthur had, Matthew was 15. He became captivated with him as soon as he laid eyes on upon him. Since Arthur has super old blood he can read minds. (The older a vampire gets, the more abilities they obtain.) he knew that Matthew loved Alfred and that Alfred loved Matthew, even though they didn't know each others feelings. So when Alfred asked for his help, Arthur was pissed. There was a time when Arthur wanted to change Matthew, but feared that he would just leave him for Alfred. And so here was this ungrateful (Arthur felt he was ungrateful, i mean who gets pissed off at being changed into a vampire? This is how Arthur thinks) new blood asking to help save his love. What would that do for Arthur besides break his heart? Give this beautiful gift to this gorgeous creature he loved and then watch that gorgeous creature leave with another man. Arthur had to watch Matthew grow up and fall in love with Alfred. Arthur felt that when Alfred came asking for help, it was his and God's revenge on Alfred for taking Matthew away from him. And who is to argue with God especially when he wants to punish your enemies? (Arthur is very religious even if he is one of the damned) Arthur was going to let Alfred suffer the same heartbreak he did. So he waited outside the house till Matthew died. And then...well you know how it ends. **


End file.
